the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Technoville
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Agustín Ross Beraldi |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=March 13, 2020 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} Technoville is an upcoming American animated science fiction adventure film directed by Mike Mitchell and Jenny Harder. The film stars Zac Efron, Seth Rogen, Genesis Rodriguez, Mona Marshall and Damon Wayans Jr., who had been leading the voice roles. It was produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Chernin Entertainment and Color Force from the screenplay from Chris Meledandri, Jenny Harder and John Lasseter. The film title will be released on March 13, 2020 by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Premise Cast * Zac Efron as David Martinez * Seth Rogen as Robert Martinez * Genesis Rodriguez as Addison Martinez * Mona Marshall as Sarah Martinez * Damon Wayans Jr. as Tim Martinez Production Development In July 2017, Movie Land Animation Studios announced a "suburban technology world" film at the Warner Bros. Studios at Leavesden, with Mike Mitchell and Jenny Harder were set to direct the film from the screenplay from Chris Meledandri, Jenny Harder and John Lasseter and story by Chris Wedge and Karey Kirkpatrick. On December 12, 2018, the title was revealed, while Jenny Harder was set to produce the film and Chris Meledandri announced as to be co-writing the script with John Lasseter. Mike Mitchell was previously collaborated for Trolls and Jenny Harder was previously collaborated for Being Good. You know, as Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Mike Mitchell and Jenny Harder agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Joaquim Dos Santos, and co-writer Karey Kirkpatrick, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Being Good, Trolls and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part having the core inspirations for the film. Casting On December 12, 2018, Zac Efron, Seth Rogen, Genesis Rodriguez, Mona Marshall and Damon Wayans Jr. were announced as starring in the film. While having recorded most of their lines separately, Efron and Rogen did some of their recording sessions together due to their chemistry because "they've worked together before [in Monsters vs. Aliens and The Lorax] and hung out together". Animation Altogether the film's animation was made by Movie Land Digital Production Services. The visual effects was previously collaborated for Carmen Sandiego. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Music On April 16, 2019, Henry Jackman and W. Gregory Turner, who previously composed the score for Big Hero 6 and Being Good, were revealed to be composing the film's score. The film's soundtrack will be released on March 10, 2020 by WaterTower Music. Sound The sound for the film is recorded, designed and edited at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Release Technoville will be released on March 13, 2020 by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner, in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and 2D theaters. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on June 6, 2019 and was shown online and in theaters before The Secret Life of Pets 2 and Toy Story 4. References External links Coming soon! Category:2020 films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s buddy films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films directed by Mike Mitchell Category:Films directed by Jenny Harder Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin Category:Screenplays by John Lasseter Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:Upcoming IMAX films